Don't Hold Your Breath
by Lumniescent Green Reptile
Summary: ANTI-Lancitty! My first song-fic, set to Nicole Scherzinger's Dont' Hold Your Breath. Kitty catches Lance cheating. If you're anti Lancitty, drop a review!


**Ok, this is my first song-fic, set to Nicole Scherzinger's song **_**Don't Hold Your Breath**_**. Basically, Kitty catches Lance cheating on her, and she dumps him. An Anti-Lancitty fic, because I'm more of a Kurtty fan. Lance doesn't deserve Kitty. Some of the song lyrics have been cut out because a) I'm lazy, and b) the song is quite repetitive, and I don't feel like repeating myself over and over. Enjoy, read and review.**

**Disclaimer: If you look on my mantle, you will see a framed certificate announcing me the proud new owner of X-Men Evolution. And that's why it's been cancelled.**

Don't Hold Your Breath

Kitty stormed away from the Brotherhood boarding house, her blood boiling.

_**You can't touch me now  
>There's no feeling left<br>If you think I'm coming back  
>Don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me  
>Boy I can't forget<br>If you think I'm coming back  
>Don't hold your breath<strong>_

Kitty wanted to break something. Preferably one of Lance's bones. How could he? Honestly, how could he cheat one her with that – that – TART? If he honestly thought they were going to get back together, or – or build a bridge or something, and just forget about it, he was _sorely_ mistaken.

_**I was under your spell for such a long time,  
>Couldn't break the chains<br>You played with my heart,  
>Tore me apart with all your lies and games<br>It took all the strength I had  
>But I crawled up on my feet again<br>Now you're trying to lure me back  
>But no, those days are gone, my friend<strong>_

She couldn't believe how long they'd been together, considering that she'd 'convinced' him to admit just how long he'd been cheating for – a year and nine months! That was roughly how long they'd been dating. It was also how long he'd been cheating. He had led her on, making her think he loved her . . . . . all of those apologies were lies too. Kitty scowled. She was yards away from the boarding house now, and she could still hear him calling her name – "Kitty, Pretty Kitty – can't we _talk_ about this?"

_**I loved you so much that I thought someday that you could change  
>But all you brought me was a heart full of pain<br>**_

The more she heard Lance's voice, the faster she ran. She wanted to get away from that place as fast as possible. Kitty knew, deep in her gut, that their relationship would end badly. It had never mattered, no matter how many times she had chanted in her head when they fought – the only thing keeping her from phasing him halfway through a brick wall was the thought _ - I love him, I love him, I love him – _and any sense that they would be together 'forever' was a lie. A spider web of lies.

_**I was worried about you  
>But you never cared about me none<br>You took my money  
>And I know that you, you could kill someone<br>I gave you everything  
>But nothing was ever enough<br>You were always jealous over such crazy stuff**_

Every time they had a break up, no matter how mad she was, she'd worried about him, thinking he might do something stupid and hurt himself in his 'grief'. Then she'd take him back, and her friends would comment, and she'd say, "You don't know him like I do. He's a mess without me." They'd tell her she was wrong, and that she'd just get hurt. Why hadn't she listened to them? She'd given just about anything he'd asked of her – but she hadn't slept with him, and she knew why, in her gut: she hadn't even _liked_ him enough to want to.

_**Move on,  
>Don't look back<br>I jumped off a train  
>Running off the tracks<br>Your days gone,  
>Face the facts<br>A bad movie ends  
>And the screen fades to black<strong>_

Her friends had known Lance was no good. They'd told her over and over. Especially Rogue and Kurt, when they'd helped her mop up her tears after every fight. She even knew why Wanda and the Brotherhood boys had always given her sympathetic looks when she came around asking for Lance. They knew he was playing her.

_**You can't touch me now  
>There's no feeling left<br>If you think I'm coming back,  
>Don't hold your breath<br>What you did to me  
>Boy I can't forget<br>If you think I'm coming back,  
>Don't hold your breath <strong>_

She was done. Done with the lies, the games, the ignorance. She wasn't crawling back to Lance, and she didn't care how much he apologised, begged or pleaded, she wasn't taking him back either.

_**Don't hold your breath.**_


End file.
